


And They Lived On

by maladymetro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, have this shit, i honestly havent watched the show but ive read enough fanfictions, thats honestly how i learn the plots of my shows: tumblr fandom and fanfiction, today was a mental health day for school and spn had to do this to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maladymetro/pseuds/maladymetro
Summary: *insert gay spam and screaming*this is how it should be.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	And They Lived On

jack, as the new god, brings cas (ONE "S" NEVER TWO) back, although as human, and dean admits that he was in love with them (fight me) and they take steps together to have a romantic relationship (as they both have issues). sam gets to be with whomever, as long as he's happy.

they all live to be old, maybe have some more kids (because they've adopted a whole house already tbh), dunno. jack visits them ofc, meets claire (i want to see them interact as siblings PLEASE someone bless me with more fics), and the days they (fight me again) can't, they dance in thunderstorms and feel their presence in every raindrop. when they die, they are remembered as great and jack meets them in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> *insert gay spam and screaming*  
> this is how it should be.


End file.
